


Don't Forget to Knock!

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Misunderstanding, Ocean Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny walks in without knocking (as usual!) and gets the wrong impression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made as much progress as I'd hoped because my poor, dying computer was giving me a hard time all week, so this one's just going to have to be posted in stages.

 

 

“Yo, babe!”  Danny called out as he walked through the front door without knocking, as usual.  He looked around the empty living room and sauntered over to the kitchen, hands in his pockets.  Glancing through the doorway, he moved away when the room revealed itself to be Steve-free.  He was just heading towards the back door when the sound of water in the pipes drew his attention to the second floor.  Changing direction, he took the stairs two at a time.  “Steven?”

Rounding the corner, he stopped in shock as he nearly collided with a leggy brunette exiting the bathroom.  He could tell she was leggy because she was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, her hair in clearly post-coital disarray.

“Oh, hi!” she smiled.  “Are you here to see Steve?  He’s—”

“No!  No, I’m sorry!  I— I didn’t mean to intrude.  I should’ve called—”  Danny stumbled backwards.  “I’ll just go....”  He ran down the stairs and out the door without a backward glance.

The woman stared after him in astonishment.  At the sound of the bedroom door opening, she turned her bemused face towards the blonde head poking out.

“Hey, I thought I heard voices.  Is Steve back from his swim or do we have time for another round?”  Mary smiled and waggled her eyebrows at her lover.

“Uh, no, not Steve.  I think it must have been that partner of his that he couldn’t stop talking about last night.  Short, blond guy, Jersey accent, right?”

“Yup, that’s Danny.”  Mary stepped out into the hallway and glanced around.  “Did he go out back to wait for Steve?”

“No, he didn’t even give me a chance to tell him where Steve was.  He took one look at me and high-tailed it out of here like the house was on fire.  I think he thought that Steve and I were....”  She shrugged and waved her hand to indicate her near-nakedness.

“Oh, crap.  And just when I thought those two were finally getting somewhere with this _thing_ between them.  This’ll probably set them back another two years!”

The clack of the back door closing travelled up from ground floor.  “Danny!  You here?”  Mary moved to the stairs at the sound of her brother’s voice.

“Steve!”  She came down to meet him in the living room.

“Hey, Mare.”  Steve peered around as he ran a towel over his wet hair.  “I thought I heard Danny’s car as I was coming out of the water.  Isn’t he here?”

“Well, he was but he ran into Carla, looking like that, and took off like a shot.”

Draping the towel over his shoulders, Steve turned to where Carla now stood at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a quick once-over.  “I don’t understand.  Looking like what?”

Mary sighed in exasperation.  “Looking like she’d just been doing what she _had_ just been doing with me.”

Steve stared back and forth between the two t-shirt clad women, perplexed.  His eyes widened suddenly as the dishevelled hair and swollen lips finally registered.  He threw up his arms and recoiled with full-blown Aneurysm Face.  “Aw, geez!  Mary, I’m your brother!  I don’t need to know that!”

“What are you talking about?  I told you Carla was my girlfriend when we arrived last night.  And if that wasn’t clear enough, the fact that we were kissing, snuggling, and holding hands most of the evening should’ve clued you in!”

“I know, but in my head, that’s all you were doing!  All you’ll ever do... little sisters don’t have sex!”

“Oh, grow up, Steve!  We’re not kids, anymore.”  She rolled her eyes and tossed her head back.

“Guys don’t want to know about their sisters’ sex lives at any age!  No wonder Danny ran.”

“I’m not _Danny’s_ sister; he doesn’t care about _my_ sex life.  That’s not why he left.”

Steve frowned.  “What do you—?”

“God, you’re so dense!  How are you even a cop?”  Mary pointed at Carla then back at Steve.  “He thought she was having sex with _you_!”

Steve’s face paled before going completely blank.  “Oh.”

“Oh?  That’s all you have to say?”  Mary gaped at him.

“What do you want me to say?”  He crossed his arms over his chest, chin jutting out defensively.

“ _Some_ thing!  I just told you the guy you’re in love with thinks you were having sex with someone else!”

“ _What_?”  Steve popped out of the defensive posture, hands held palm outward in an unconscious warding gesture.  “I’m not in love with Danny!  What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, Steve.  I’m not blind.”  She shook her head.  “No, you know what?  I bet even a blind person could tell.  You’ve told me yourself that complete strangers keep asking if you’re married.”

“That’s because we’re always arguing!” Steve interjected.

“It’s more than that, and you know it.  I can see it; Chin and Kono can, too.”  Mary flung an arm back towards where her girlfriend hovered uncomfortably.  “Carla could tell just from the way you talked about him last night.”

Steve’s eyes darted to the young woman, who just nodded apologetically.

“Shit,” he muttered, turning away with his hands on his hips and pacing across the living room.  “It doesn’t matter, Mary.  My feelings don’t matter.”

“Jesus!  Self-sacrificing, much?  Of course your feelings matter!”

“No, Mary, they don’t.”  When he faced his sister again, it was with a lost look in his eyes that nearly broke her heart.  He whipped the towel off his shoulders, throwing it viciously at the coffee table, and dropped down onto the couch, deflating.  “Not when I’m his partner; his boss.  We’re cops. There are rules against fraternization for a reason.  It’s a distraction.  It can affect your judgement, get someone killed.”

Mary crouched down in front of her brother and placed a gentle hand on his knee.  “It seems to me that, _if_ that’s even true, it’s the feelings not the fraternizing that do it.”

Steve frowned.  “You don’t—”

“Just listen for a minute,” she said softly.  “The powers-that-be who make the rules, they don’t want partners getting involved because they think it’ll change how they do their job, right?  That, in dangerous situations, they’ll react emotionally instead of according to their training.  That they won’t be able to think straight, and make bad decisions.  That maybe they’ll put their partner’s life before the lives of the people they’re supposed to protect?”

A slow nod was all the response she got.

“Well, that’s all about the feelings, isn’t it?  You worry about the people you love, not the people you... fraternize with.  You could fraternize someone’s brains out and not even remember their name in the morning.  So, it’s the emotional, not the physical, that matters here, right?”  She raised her eyebrows and waited for Steve to reply.

“I guess...,” he hedged, not sure where she was going with this.

“Well then, you’re good to go, bro!”  She stood up with a flourish and grinned at him as if she was actually making any sense.

“Mary, what are you—?”

“Steve, think about it!  You and Danny have been partners for, like, two years now.  And how much of that have you been in love with him?  Because I’m pretty sure this isn’t exactly a new development.”

Steve flushed but didn’t say anything.

“And did it change how you work together?  Have you made any tragic errors in judgement because of it?  Has anyone been hurt just to keep Danny safe?”  She smiled triumphantly.  “So, you see?  Not an issue!”

“But...,” he hesitated, trying to find the flaw in her logic and failing.  It couldn’t be that simple, could it?

This time, Mary was the one to cross her arms.  “No buts.  You know I’m right.  Now go do something about it!”

“Okay, maybe what you’re saying makes sense.”  He held up a finger to forestall her protest.  “Maybe.  But Mare, I don’t even know if Danny feels the same way I do.”

“Are you kidding me?” she snorted.  “Do you really think he’d put up with all your crap, outside of work, if he didn’t?  He’d run in the other direction, not spend every waking minute with you.  I mean, you’ve basically been dating for a couple of months, now.”

“We what?”  Steve blinked at her.

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me.  I perfected that on Dad!”  Mary held up a hand and began counting off on her fingers.  “You go out for beers after work.  You come here and drink beer out back.  You go out for meals together, like, every day.  You hang out at the beach....  I mean, come on, Steve.  Surf buddies?  Really?  You think I was born yesterday?  You know damn well you’ve been dating Danny, even if you never told _him_ you were!”

He had the good grace to look embarrassed, if only for a second.  ”Yeah, well, that doesn’t mean he has feelings for me.  In all this time, with all the opportunities he’s had, he hasn’t once shown any interest in me... physically.”

“Really, Mr Ninja Super-soldier?  Mr Alpha Male?  You really expected _him_ to make the first move?” Mary sneered in disbelief.

“Hey,” Steve sat up straighter, unsure if he should be offended, “Danny’s not exactly the shy, quiet type.  Why wouldn’t he go after something if he wanted it?”

“With all the relationship crap that he’s been through?  You really think he’d risk being rejected by his _best freakin’ friend_?”

Steve’s mouth dropped open.  “I didn’t think....”

“Yeah, yeah.  You know, for someone who spends so much time stuck inside his own head, you really don’t seem to do a lot of thinking, do you?”

“Mare!”

“Oh, come on, big brother.  I’m just messing with ya.”  She flopped onto the couch beside him and butted his shoulder with her own.  “Obviously, you’re doing _too much_ thinking.”

He glared at her darkly before leaning forward and turning away to stare at the blank TV screen.

“Seriously, Steve.  Why don’t you make a move?” Mary touched his arm, where it was braced against his thigh, concern lacing her voice.

He tilted his head towards her but didn’t make eye contact, staring instead at her hand on his arm.  “What if I don’t want to risk being rejected, either?”

“He’s not going to reject you.”

“You can’t know that!”  Steve shook his head a little wildly.  “I’m not going to jeopardize everything we have, based on your hunch!”

Mary took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sliding her hand back into her own lap.  “Okay, look.  I wasn’t going to tell you this because, well, alcohol was involved and it didn’t seem like my place, but....”  She paused for a moment and Steve finally glanced up at her.  “You know the last time I was in town, how you had the team over for a barbecue that Friday night?”

“Yeah.  What about it?”

“You remember how you and Kono went swimming, and how she challenged you to that race?  And then the sparring in the water, and all that one-upping each other?”

Steve nodded, with a grin.  “Sure.”

“Well, the whole time you were doing all that, I was sitting there next to Danny, drinking beer, and listening to him wax poetic about how gorgeous you were, how beautiful the moonlight was, glistening on your wet skin, and how hot all those stupid rippling muscles of yours made him.”

The grin slipped from Steve’s face and he gaped, speechless.

Mary continued with a smirk.  “Then he proceeded to list all the things he wanted to do to that hot bod of yours.  Especially after you proved how long you could hold your breath under water!”  She laughed outright at the choked noises that Steve was making.  “He was pretty drunk.  I doubt he even remembers.”

“Why didn’t you say anything to me?” he demanded, facing her full-on, now.

“C’mon, dude.  Drunken confessions are supposed to be sacred.  I only told you now because you obviously weren’t going to do anything about your big, gay feelings without proof of _his_ big, gay feelings.”

“Jesus, Mary.”  Steve sagged back against the cushions and closed his eyes.

Mary looked over at Carla, who had slipped silently into the recliner at some point, with a distinct _“What the fuck?”_ expression on her face.  The other woman shrugged and made a _“Go on!”_ gesture back at Steve.

Mary stared at her brother for a second, confused by his inaction.  “Um, Steve?  Why are you just sitting there?”

He cracked one eye open and squinted at her.  “What should I be doing?”

“Going after Danny?” she suggested in a tone that implied he might be a complete moron.

He lifted his head, both eyes open now.  “Why would I do that?”

“Why—?  I’m sorry.  Did our conversation melt your brain or something?  Have you forgotten what started the whole thing?  Danny thought he interrupted you... entertaining, and ran out of here!”

“Yeah, but he’ll be back when he thinks the coast is clear,” Steve frowned uncertainly, “won’t he?”

“Oh, my god!  Are you kidding me, right now?  Steve, stop expecting Danny to react like just a friend.”  She felt like shaking him but managed to resist the urge.  “He’s in love with you!  How would you feel if you thought Danny was having sex with someone else?”

Steve blanched and she could practically see his heart leap into his throat.

“Exactly!  He wasn’t embarrassed, he was hurt!”  She turned to her girlfriend for confirmation.  “You saw Danny’s reaction.  Tell him!”

Carla spoke up for the first time since Steve had entered the house.  “She’s right, Steve.  He looked really upset.  Like someone strangled his puppy, then hit him in the stomach with it,” she grimaced.

Steve surged up from the couch, cursing inventively, snatched up his keys from the table, and took off out the door.

“Finally, he gets a clue!”  Mary threw her hands up and fell back against the couch cushions.

“Uh, he does realize that he’s wearing nothing but flip-flops and a bathing suit, right?” Carla queried.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Mary assured her.  “This is Hawai’i and Steve’s never really been the self-conscious type.  After all, he does have all those stupid rippling muscles,” she smirked.

Carla narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously, “Was that true?  What you told him?”

“Mostly,” she blinked, innocently.

“Mostly.  Meaning...?”

“Okay, I may have exaggerated slightly, but Danny really did go on about Steve’s perfect body, and make a few sexual innuendos.  Honestly, though?  I don’t think he was really all that drunk.  I think he was just sick of keeping it all in and used the alcohol as an excuse to finally say it out loud.”

Rising from the couch, Mary reached out for her girlfriend’s hand, tugging Carla to her feet and pulling the taller woman into a tight embrace.

“Now, since it looks like we’re going to have the house to ourselves for a while,” she waggled her eyebrows again, “shall we get back to round two?”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny talk... and other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post! My old dinosaur of a computer pretty much gave up the ghost and I'm still getting used to my shiny new laptop.
> 
> The pre-porn conversation gave me a little trouble, as it kept changing its mind about how it wanted to go. Hopefully, I’ve wrangled it into some semblance of coherence and it lives up to your expectations!

 

 

Steve stood at Danny’s door and just stared, unsure of his next move.  When he’d left his house in such a hurry, he’d been so focused on getting here that he hadn’t even considered what he was going to say to Danny.  Now that he’d arrived, he was at a total loss.

Well, maybe not _total_.  He did know he should start by clearing up Danny’s misconceptions about Carla.  That was the easy part.  It was the next part, the talking about his feelings part, that had him rooted to the spot, unable to lift his hand to knock on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung inward and he was rocked back on his heels by the force of his partner colliding with his chest.  His hands came up automatically, grasping Danny’s shoulders to steady himself.  Danny’s own hands clutched at Steve’s waist for balance as he stared up at him in surprise.

“Steve, what are you doing here?  Shouldn’t you be back at your place, with your… guest?”  His eyes travelled down to Steve’s blue board shorts.  “And why are you practically naked?”  He snatched his hands back as if burned by the bare flesh and pulled out of Steve’s grip, hastily backing up into his apartment and looking away.

Glancing down at himself, Steve shrugged dismissively and followed Danny inside, closing the door.  “I was swimming.  That’s not important.  Look, I need to explain to you about Carla—”

“Carla?  Is that her name?  It’s pretty.  Like her.  And hey, what’s to explain?  You were getting into the Barry White, again.  Good for you!”  Danny babbled without seeming to take a breath, his hands moving as quickly as his mouth.  “I’m sorry I intruded.  I shouldn’t have just shown up like that.  I mean, I thought we were supposed to hang out, but….”

“Danny—”

“And Mary!” he forged ahead.  “I thought Mary was supposed to be flying in last night.  You said she was coming and we were all going to hang out, I thought.  Maybe go to the beach or something?  Or maybe I got that wrong, too….”

“Mary did fly in last night, Danny,” Steve told him, taking advantage of Danny’s hesitation to get a word in edgewise.  “Carla’s one of her co-workers and they’re spending the weekend together.”

“Oh, a flight attendant?  Yeah, sure, of course.  I get it.  That’s every guy’s fantasy, right?  Sex with a hot stewardess?  Well, except Mary, of course.  Not that your sister’s not hot, because she is, but no.  I mean, yeah, she’s really cute but I’m sure she’s not having sex with random guys.  That is, I—”

Grabbing the blond’s flailing hands, Steve gave a sharp tug to get his attention.  “Danny!  Shut up for a damn minute and listen!  You’re missing the point.  I said Carla’s spending the weekend with Mary.  She’s her girlfriend.”

Danny frowned, finally looking at Steve, though not quite meeting his eyes.  “Yeah, I heard you.  Mary brought a friend to visit and you two hooked up.”

“Not a girl _friend_ ,” Steve emphasised the separation of the two words.  “Her girlfriend.  Carla didn’t have sex with _me_ , Danny.  I was out swimming when you showed up.”

As Steve’s words sunk in, Danny finally made eye contact, a slow smile spreading across his face.  “Oh.  Ohhh!  Her and _Mary_.  So, they were….”  His grin widened considerably.

Steve’s gaze narrowed in suspicion.  “Tell me you were not just picturing my sister having sex with her girlfriend.”

“What?  No!  Of course not!  I was just happy.  For Mary.”  Danny quickly changed the subject.  “So, you came all the way over here just to tell me that?”

Realising he was still holding Danny’s wrists, Steve let go, suddenly uncomfortable now that it looked like they were about to get into the emotional part of the conversation.  “Well, you left in such a hurry.  And the girls said you seemed upset.”  This time, it was Steve’s turn to avoid eye contact.

“Uh, yeah, I thought I’d interrupted you having a, um, romantic weekend.  And hey, pretty embarrassing, right?  And rude!  It would totally have been rude to stick around and intrude when you had company.  Company of the naked sort.  And, well….”  Danny let the sentence peter out, now seeming as uncomfortable as Steve.

Seeing the chance to press Danny into revealing his feelings first, Steve seized on it.  “And what, Danny?  Why were you upset?”

“Well, I thought—  We’ve been—”  Danny screwed his face up in frustration.  “I just thought that you and I were—”  He cut himself off again, took a deep breath, and looked Steve in the eye.  “You and I have been dating... haven’t we?”

Steve opened his mouth to reply but the apparent surprise on his face made Danny surge ahead, as if afraid of hearing the answer.

“Because we’ve been going out together a lot.  Drinks, the beach, dinners, you know?  And you’ve been way more touchy-feely than you used to be.  I mean, I know there hasn’t been anything really physical.  You know... sexual.  And I just figured we weren’t quite there, yet.  But now that I say it out loud, I guess what we’ve been doing is really no different than two friends hanging out so, really, I suppose we _were_ just friends hanging out and, geez, I am such an idiot!”

Danny dropped his face into his hands and tried to turn away.  Steve caught his shoulders and pulled him back around.  “Yeah, Danny, you are an idiot.”

Danny’s head snapped up and he just had time to register the goofy grin on Steve’s lips before they were covering his own in a soft kiss.  It was sweet and tender and perfect.  Everything either of them could have hoped for in a first kiss.

When Steve pulled back to look down at him, Danny returned the grin just as goofily.  “So, we _were_ dating?”

“Well, I was,” Steve shrugged.  “I just wasn’t sure if you were.”

“What?  How does that even make sense, Steven?”  Danny shook his head in amused exasperation.

“When I asked you to go for beers or dinner, I was sure you knew I meant them to be dates.  At first, I thought we were on the same page, but then you never showed any interest in… you know.”  His eyes flicked away in embarrassment.

At some point during their kiss, Danny’s hands had returned to Steve’s waist of their own volition.  Now, he began to move them over those rock hard abs.  “In this, you mean?”

Steve sucked in a breath as Danny’s hands skimmed, feather-light, up his ribcage.

“Babe, you have no idea how much it’s been killing me not to touch you, all this time.  I thought you weren’t ready to go there, yet.”  His fingertips brushed across Steve’s nipples, eliciting another gasp.  “I was trying to be respectful but, I’ve gotta tell ya, I was about ready to snap.”

“God, Danny!”  Steve’s fingers tightened around Danny’s biceps.  “And I thought you didn’t want me!”

“Then I guess we’re both idiots!”  Danny reached up and pulled Steve’s mouth down to meet his again.  His tongue flickered over Steve’s lips, sliding between them when they parted at the touch.

Steve groaned, one hand moving up to curl around the back of Danny’s neck, the other sliding along his spine, pressing him closer.  He deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues together, matching Danny thrust for thrust.  When Danny’s fingers found his nipple again and squeezed, Steve growled into his partner’s mouth.  He snapped his hips forward, pressing his erection against Danny’s stomach.

Danny broke the kiss with a shaky laugh.  “Does this mean you _are_ ready to go there, after all?”

Steve laughed back, just as unsteadily.  “Danno, I’ve been ready since the day we met.”

“Good!”

With a surprised yelp, Steve found himself being slammed back against the wall, Danny’s hands and mouth suddenly in constant motion as he seemed to be trying to taste and touch every inch of exposed flesh all at once.

“Jesus, babe,” Danny groaned against his neck, “I seriously thought,” licked across his jaw, “that I was gonna,” nibbled down his throat, “go insane,” sucked along his collarbone, “if you made me,” kissed his way over his chest, “wait much longer,” and caught the already sensitive nipple between his teeth.

“Danny!”  Steve carded his fingers through Danny’s hair, clutching the base of his skull.

Danny’s hands had found their way into Steve’s shorts to cup his ass, and now he pushed the fabric down over Steve’s hips and let them fall to the floor.  His fingers moved up to skim along the length of Steve’s swollen cock, teasing over the tip.  Steve moaned and bucked against his hand as Danny ran his thumb across the slit, slicking pre-come around the head.

“Danny…,” he croaked.  “Are you sure you don’t want to take things slow—?”

“Screw slow!  We’ve been taking things downright glacial and I’m done waiting.  I need to fuck you, Steven!”  He curled his fingers around Steve’s shaft and squeezed.  “If you weren’t such a freakish giant, I’d fuck you right here, up against this wall!”

Steve stared open-mouthed for a second, eyes darkening with lust.  With a strangled sound, he jerked Danny’s head forward, meeting him halfway in a filthy clash of lips and teeth and tongues.

Moving his hands up to Steve’s ribcage, Danny dragged him away from the wall and propelled him across the small room.  Steve miraculously managed to step out of his flip-flops and discarded swimsuit without tripping and began tugging frantically at Danny’s clothes.  They broke the kiss to allow Steve to yank the t-shirt over Danny’s head.  He began working on unfastening Danny’s shorts but, as they reached the edge of the sofa-bed, Danny gave him a sharp shove.

Falling backwards onto the mattress, Steve moved up fully onto the bed and watched as Danny quickly shucked his cut-offs and kicked off his sneakers.  He had barely a moment to enjoy the view before Danny was on top of him and they were kissing again, like their lives depended on it.  Grabbing Danny’s ass with both hands, Steve arched his hips upwards and ground against him.

Danny moaned and, as he pulled back to say something, Steve slipped a hand between them.  Wrapping it around both of their cocks, he began stroking firmly, making Danny stumble over his words.

“Steve, I—  Oh, God!  Fuck!” he gasped.  He dropped his head into the crook of Steve’s neck and panted against his skin.  He sucked on the flesh beneath his lips and bit down, causing Steve’s rhythm to falter.  Mouthing his way up Steve’s neck, he husked into his ear, “Please, Steve… I want to fuck you.  Please?”

Steve’s hand stuttered to a stop.  “Yes!  Danny, God yes!”

“Hold on,” Danny scrambled off the end of the bed, “I’ve just gotta get….”  He snatched up his shorts and rummaged through the pockets, pulling out a condom and lube.  As he climbed back on the bed, he pulled up short at Steve’s expression.  “What?”

“Really, Danny?” he smirked, eyebrows raised.  “In your pocket?  And just why were you carrying that around with you?”

Danny grinned unapologetically.  “Hey, I told you I was about ready to snap.  You think I was going to risk being unprepared if the opportunity arose?”  He knelt between Steve’s spread thighs and popped open the small bottle of lube.  “Aren’t you happy I’m prepared?”

Steve chuckled and pulled his knees up to give Danny better access.  “Not half as happy as I’m about to be, I’m sure.”

“Oh, no pressure or anything,” Danny laughed.  His expression sobered as he ran a hand over Steve’s stomach.  “Geez, babe, look at you.  So fucking gorgeous.”  The other hand slipped between Steve’s legs, slick fingers teasing at his entrance.

“Me?  What about you?”  Steve caught his breath as a finger slowly breached his hole, his voice roughening.  “You’re beautiful Danny!  It makes me crazy that you keep so covered up, all the time.”

“Hey, if I took my shirt off on the job as often as you do, we’d have to start charging the perps admission.  Two drink minimum, and all that.”  He introduced a second finger, pumping a little faster.

Steve rolled his hips, meeting Danny’s thrusts with a small moan.  “I’m serious, Danny.  Why do you think I want us to go to the beach so often?  It’s the only time I get to see that incredible body of yours.  You have no idea how much self-control it’s taken me not to throw you down on the sand and fuck you senseless.  Every.  Single.  Time!”

Danny thought he actually had a pretty good idea.  “Jesus, McGarrett.  Who knew you’d be such a talker in bed?  And I think your level of coherence is a bit insulting to my technique!”  He twisted his fingers and brushed Steve’s prostate, smiling smugly as his lover cried out and arched off the bed.  “Now that’s more like it, babe.  Is that good?  Is that what you want?”  He added a third finger, stretching Steve open as he writhed beneath him.  “How about that?  You like that?  Tell me what you want, babe.”

“You!  I want you!” Steve panted.  “Now!  God, I’m ready!  Please!”

“Look at you, begging for it!”  Danny’s voice shook as he slid his fingers out and fumbled with the condom, finally rolling it on and slicking himself up.  Lining his cock up, he looked into Steve’s eyes.  “Okay?”

“Yes, dammit, yes!”  Steve shifted his hips, encouraging Danny to move.

Pressing inside him, Danny slid in slowly, carefully, trying to give Steve time to adjust.  When Steve grabbed Danny’s ass and thrust his hips forward, Danny hissed as he was slammed in to the hilt.

“Jesus, Steven!”

Steve’s gaze bored into his as he reached up and grabbed Danny by the back of the neck.  “Fuck me, Danny!  Now!”

Danny pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, watching as Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head.  He repeated the motion, staring in awe at the look of pure ecstasy on Steve’s face.  It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, arousing him more than he’d ever thought possible.

“So, you like it rough, do you?”  He began pounding into him, building up a punishing rhythm.  The animal noises tearing from Steve’s throat spurred him on, bringing him close to the edge.  He shifted position slightly, hitting Steve’s prostate now with every stroke.

Steve clutched at the sheets, gasping.  “Oh, God!  Danny, I’m gonna—”  He yelled incoherently and his back bowed upwards as his orgasm hit.  His muscles convulsed around Danny’s cock, bringing him to climax moments later.

Riding out the aftershocks, Danny collapsed onto his partner, his muttered, “Holy shit!” muffled by Steve’s chest.  They lay like that, panting in tandem, until Danny moved to slip out of him.  Before he could roll over and dispose of the condom, Steve’s arms snaked around his back, pulling him down again.

“Okay, ew,” Danny complained as his chest pressed back into the smeared come cooling on Steve’s stomach.  “Seriously, babe, we need to clean up.”

“Mm-mmm,” Steve mumbled into Danny’s hair, snuggling him tighter.  “Stay.”

Enjoying the knowledge that Steve was apparently a cuddler after sex, Danny relented and relaxed against him.  He curled his hands under Steve’s shoulders and listened to his heart beating beneath his ear.

They stayed that way for a few minutes and then, just as Danny started to think his lover had fallen asleep, Steve spoke.

“So, where were you going?”

“What?”  Danny blinked in confusion.  “When?”

“When you ran into me at your door.  You were leaving the apartment.”

“Oh, that.”  Danny was quiet for a minute.  “I don’t really know.  I just needed to get out.”

Steve tilted his chin down to his chest, trying to get a look at Danny’s face.  “What do you mean?”

Danny sighed and tipped his head back, meeting Steve’s eyes.  “I was going crazy here, stuck inside my own head.  I kept picturing you with Carla.  I was really afraid I’d misread what was going on between us or, even worse, that you just weren’t interested in monogamy.”

“Do you really think I’m like that?” Steve frowned down at him.

“Let’s be honest, Steve.  The only relationship of yours I know anything about is Cath.  And you two seemed pretty damn casual.”

“You’re right.”  Steve felt Danny tense up and began stroking his back soothingly.  “Cath and I were always casual, because that’s what worked for us.  But that’s not what I want with you.  I’m all in, Danny.  Just you and me, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Danny grinned.  “Well, I hope you’re prepared for that to be a very long time.”  He stretched up to meet Steve’s lips in a tender kiss.

Drawing back, he winced at the pull of sticky skin and hair.  “And now, unless you’re prepared for an impromptu chest waxing, which I most certainly am not, you have to let me up before this shit completely dries.”

Slipping out of Steve’s arms and off the bed, Danny reached out to take his hand.  “Come on, let’s go see if there’s room to fit your ridiculously tall body into my ridiculously small shower with me.”

With a laugh, Steve allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led into Danny’s tiny bathroom where, indeed, two people could fit in the shower together… as long as they were very, very friendly.

 

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun, fun, fluff and, of course, some porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, this story could’ve ended after the second chapter but I just couldn’t resist adding this happy little coda.

 

Danny and Mary sat side by side in matching beach chairs, matching grins on their faces.  The two short blondes watched as their tall, leggy lovers proceeded to destroy the competition in a brutal game of beach volleyball.

As Carla drove a wicked spike directly at her opposition’s head, Danny winced with a visible flinch.  “Ouch!  I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side!”

Mary snorted.  “You should see how she handles unruly passengers!”

Danny nodded.  “I can imagine.  I’ll bet she deals with the loud-mouth drunks as efficiently as any bouncer.”

“You know it!”  Mary turned slightly, regarding Danny with a sly look.  “Speaking of loud-mouth drunks, you weren’t really plastered that night at the barbecue, were you?”

Danny’s lips twitched as he looked down at his hands.  “Not so much, no.”

“Then I definitely don’t feel bad about letting Steve know what you said.”

“Honestly,” Danny glanced at her sideways, “I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to tell him.”

“Hah!  I knew it!”  Mary pointed a finger accusingly.  “You were trying to play me!”

He laughed.  “Well, Steve was taking so long to make a move, I thought a little incentive might help.  Make sure he knew I was interested, you know?  It never occurred to me that you wouldn’t say anything to him.”

“Hey, drunken confessions are sacred!  Why don’t either of you two know that?”  She shook her head admonishingly.  “Whatever, dude!  Just know, even though I thought you might not really be that drunk, I would’ve taken your secret to my grave.  I never would’ve said a word yesterday if you hadn’t freaked out at the sight of my girlfriend and assumed she was banging my brother.”

“Yeah, not my finest moment, I admit.”  Danny’s gaze strayed back to the volleyball game and he watched the dark-haired pair for moment.  “I’m not sure I would’ve jumped to that particular conclusion so quickly if she hadn’t reminded me so much of Cath.”

Mary nodded in understanding.  “I guess we McGarretts do tend to go for the tall, dark and gorgeous types.”

“Gee, thanks.”  Danny scrunched up his face in a remarkable facsimile of Steve’s Constipated Look.  “What does that make me?  An anomaly?  Temporary insanity?”

“I think it makes you special.”

Danny made a small scoffing noise and looked away, staring out at the ocean.

“No really,” she assured him, leaning over to place a hand on his arm.  “You’re completely different from anyone Steve’s ever gone for, before.  That’s how I knew he was in love.”

Turning back to her in surprise, Danny opened his mouth but never got a chance to speak.

“Wusses!”  Carla jogged up and took the bottle of water that Mary held out to her.  “Cry-babies didn’t want a rematch.”  She grinned as she tilted up the bottle and took a deep drink.

Steve sauntered over, a smirk on his face at Carla’s words.  As he approached, though, he only had eyes for Danny.  Gripping the arms of Danny’s chair, Steve leaned in close and rubbed their noses together.  “Hey, you.”

“Hey.”  Danny tilted his head up for a soft kiss.

“Aww, look at you two, so cute together.”  Mary crooned, making Carla giggle.

Steve shot his sister a dark glare before going back for another kiss.

After a moment, Danny pushed him away.  “Okay, go rinse off in the ocean or something.  You’re dripping your manly sweat all over me, you Neanderthal.”

A mischievous gleam in his eye, Steve straightened up and ran a hand over his glistening skin.  “Gee, Danny, you seemed to like my sweat just fine last night.  Licking it off—”

“Whoa!  Ho!  Okay!  Boundaries, Steven!  Some things stay private!”  Danny’s eyes flicked quickly to the two leering women, then away.  “Geez, in front of your own sister!”

Mary laughed throatily as she stood up and began gathering her things.  “Okay, on that note, we’re outta here, guys.”

Frowning, Steve checked his watch.  “But you’ve still got a few hours before your flight.”

“Yeah, well, Carla’s never had a shave ice before so I’m gonna take her to Kamekona’s.”  She twined her fingers with her girlfriend’s and smiled up at her.

“And then,” Carla’s eyes twinkled, “well hey, it’s a long flight and we girls need a little alone time first.”

“Okay, okay!”  Steve flapped his hands in front of his face, as if erasing the image from his mind.

“You know, I think he’s about half a second away from sticking his fingers in his ears and singing, to block you out,” Danny teased, as he rose to hug the women goodbye.

“Yeah, you can dish it out but you can’t take it, huh, big brother?”  Mary nudged him with a shoulder before wrapping her arms around him.

“So, sue me for not wanting to hear about my baby sister’s sex life!”  Steve squeezed her tightly, then gave Carla a quick hug.  “You two have a safe flight.”

The two couples parted ways and Steve draped his right arm around Danny’s shoulders as they waved goodbye.

Danny squinted up at Steve.  “So, what do you want to d—?”

The question cut off, unfinished, as Steve pulled him in for a kiss.  Unlike the kisses of a few minutes earlier, this one was long and deep, a promise of things to come.  Steve slid his hand down Danny’s back and around to rest at his waist, the left hand mirroring it on Danny’s other hip.  He claimed Danny’s mouth with a skill that left the blond man weak at the knees and clutching at Steve’s arms for support.  They broke apart, both breathless and flushed.

“Geez, Steve!” Danny gasped, “This is a public beach!”

“What?  It was just a kiss.”  Steve grinned goofily.

“For you, maybe.”  Danny peered around to see if anyone was watching.  “I, however, will now have to sit down with a towel in my lap until my shorts are once again presentable to the general public.”

Steve glanced down between them at Danny’s erection and leaned in to growl in his ear.  “I could take care of that for you.”

Danny shuddered, gripping Steve’s biceps even tighter.  “Christ, babe!  What did I just say?  There are people here!”

“Nobody’s that close,” Steve rumbled, breath tickling Danny’s neck.

Swallowing hard, Danny tried to ignore the surge of arousal that had his cock twitching against Steve’s hip.  “Steven, decorated police officers should not be committing lewd acts out in the open, where anyone can see them!”

“Then come into the water, Danny.”  His hands slid from Danny’s hips, around to the small of his back, tugging him gently forward as Steve backed towards the ocean.

“What?”  Danny balked as the surf slid over his feet and lapped at his calves.

“Into the water,” Steve repeated, urging him deeper, “where no one will be able to see anything.”

Scanning the people on the beach, Danny seemed unconvinced.  “You really think this isn’t obvious to everyone?”

“Right now, you just look like a haole who’s afraid of the ocean,” Steve smirked.  “Which is pretty much true.”

“Hey!  I surf with you!  You know I’m not scared of the water.”  He smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners.  “I’m just not fond of the sand and salt, and what it all does to my hair.  It’s not easy keeping it this pretty, you know.”  He smoothed his hands over the tamed blond mane, tilting his chin up and presenting his profile for Steve’s approval.

Laughing, Steve threaded the fingers of his left hand through the curls at the nape of Danny’s neck.  “Well, don’t worry about your precious hairdo.  We’ll just go in up to our necks.”

Danny snorted, looking pointedly at Steve’s throat, directly in front of him.  “Your neck, my eyeballs, you mean!”

Steve rolled his eyes.  “Fine!  Your chest, okay?”  He ducked his head to capture Danny’s mouth again, still moving deeper into the ocean.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, giving up all pretense of resistance.  As the water level rose up his ribcage, the force of the incoming waves pressed Steve’s body against his in a slow, gentle rhythm.

Steve’s lips drifted across Danny’s jaw to the tender hollow beneath his ear.  As he nibbled and licked his way down the side of Danny’s throat, his right hand slipped around from his partner’s waist to work at the button on his shorts.  The wet denim made the task more difficult than usual, and Steve dropped his other hand into the water to speed up the process.

“Steve,” Danny panted, distracted by the things his lover’s mouth was doing to his neck, “I’m still not so sure this is a good idea.”

“Really?” Steve murmured against Danny’s skin, as he finally succeeded in freeing his cock from the heavy fabric.  He curled his fingers around the turgid flesh.  “Does this feel like a bad idea?”

Drawing in a sharp breath, Danny pressed his forehead against Steve’s shoulder.  The sea water made the slide of Steve’s hand far less smooth than usual but, he couldn’t deny, it still felt amazing.  “No… it feels like the best damn idea you’ve had all day!”  He muffled an exclamation against Steve’s neck as that large, talented hand twisted and did something to his cock that made his knees buckle.

Steve’s free hand caught him around the shoulders, holding him up.  “That’s it, Danny.  I think you’re really gonna like this.”

“Babe—”

“Don’t worry.  No one’s going to notice a thing.  Not as long as you can keep quiet.”  Steve released him and drifted several feet away, grinning at the small whimper that escaped Danny’s lips at the loss of contact.  The expression on his face turned downright wicked and he added, “Mary told me what you said, that night,” right before he vanished under water.

“What—?”  Danny blinked in confusion for a moment.  Suddenly, he remembered his reaction to Steve’s impressive breath-holding ability, just a fraction of a second before he felt Steve’s hot mouth enveloping the head of his cock.  “Oh god!” he gasped, as Steve swallowed him down.

The slick heat sliding over his shaft was nearly enough to make him come, right then and there.  He moaned as Steve took him deeper with each stroke, until Danny could feel himself hitting the back of Steve’s throat.  When Steve added suction each time he pulled back, Danny felt his climax rising and muttered through gritted teeth, “Fuck, yeah!”

Abruptly, his head whipped around at the sound of approaching voices.  Two young women were paddling in their direction, seemingly oblivious to Danny’s presence.  Desperate to keep from crying out and drawing their attention, he let the force of the waves pull him below the surface as his orgasm hit.

Moments later, the pair broke the surface, Danny spluttering and Steve laughing.

“Well, so much for the perfect hair.”  Steve’s eyes sparkled with mirth.  “Since it’s already wet, you want to see how long you can hold _your_ breath?”

“Hell, no,” Danny growled, staring Steve straight in the eye.  He grabbed him by the waistband of his board shorts and began dragging him towards the beach.  “I want to go back to your place, throw you over the nearest horizontal surface, and fuck you senseless!”

Steve’s gaze darkened and he dove through the surf, swimming for shore, leaving Danny to fumble his shorts closed and hurry after him.

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was determined to finally get this posted tonight, despite a raging migraine, so my final once-over may not have been as efficient as usual. Please let me know if you find any errors! Thx!


End file.
